


More Than A Kiss

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the much-demanded NC-17 sequel to my story “The Kiss”.  I highly recommend reading that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the much-demanded NC-17 sequel to “The Kiss”, which I was warned that if I didn't write I wasn't going to be on this plane of existence much longer. Not caring to shuffle off this mortal coil anytime soon I did, of course, follow orders! (Anne, put the blowgun away; sorry it took so long!)
> 
> I would highly recommend reading “The Kiss” first just so you know where they're at here, as I do make several references to things that happen in that story.
> 
> In Season 7 I noticed that there was a spate of episodes in a row that took place in CA. I had them all happen on the same trip, which gave reason for plenty of the angst that we're all so fond of despite what you may have seen differently on the show. 
> 
> Spoilers: Mild for X-Cops, First Person Shooter, Theef; I think that’s it. This begins shortly after the end of “X-Cops”.

More Than a Kiss  
By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated NC-17

 

“What do you mean we're staying here?” Scully's voice was whiny, which I hate to hear, but then we'd both been up all night and I knew that she was just as tired as I was so I could understand it. “Didn't we have a date back in D.C., Mulder?”

She was reminding me of this? The gods were smiling in my direction for once. “The Gunmen called and asked for our help since they knew we were out here,” I explained. “They've got a dead body to deal with and don't want to call in the cops yet.”

She huffed, and in my mind's eye I could see her running one hand through that magnificent titan hair. Ever since our kisses last night I'd been thinking of her in ardent hyperbole, so obsessed with mulling over what might finally happen when we returned home that I'd even had trouble keeping my mind on the invisible fear-eating shapeshifter we’d chased all night. “Fine, when do they want us?”

“I told Frohike that we hadn't had any sleep yet and he said that they can wait a few hours.”

“With a corpse? What happened?”

“You've got all the info I do, Scully. Why don't we catch a few hours and then head over there? It's about an hour from here. I'll call and change our flight home to day after tomorrow.”

She sighed again. “Okay, but are you ever going to owe me one for this.”

I couldn't resist the leer in my voice as I replied, “Anything you want, Scully, anything at all.”

That got a laugh out of her. “I'd think by now that you'd know better than to say that to me, Mulder.”

I hung up and sat back against the headboard, smiling. I could have just gone to her room and talked to her, but after those passionate kisses yesterday I wasn't sure how much I trusted myself alone with her. Somehow I knew she was finally ready and it would be all I could do not to just jump on her and drag her to the nearest bed. But I wanted to do better by her—hell, she deserved better. In the back of my mind I had an entire evening of romance and seduction planned, the kind of thing that she did, indeed, deserve but I was sure had gotten all too rarely in her life. Dinner at a really nice place, maybe dancing if she wanted to, back to my apartment for a night of long, uninterrupted passion. I saw my bed surrounded by candles and with an ice bucket containing champagne on the bedside table; somehow it almost seemed like I really could see that but I shook it off and set the alarm for four hours, still plotting. 

***

By the time we got done with the FPS/Maitreya mess I knew that Scully was annoyed at me. But when I dragged her off to the Weider/Peattie case the next day it clearly made her absolutely furious although she hid it well. I really couldn't blame her; we ended up staying in California almost an entire week after I'd asked her for a date when we got back to D.C. I wouldn't have been surprised to find out that she thought I was trying to get out of it, but I was afraid to bring it up even to reassure her that that wasn't the case.

We didn't talk much on the flight back, just like on the way there, but it was slightly more of a comfortable than an angry silence by this point. I knew she was still irritated but I hoped that the further we got from California the less angry she'd be and it did seem to be working. We hadn't kissed again since the day we'd flown in though it had been on my mind almost constantly.

When she pulled up in front of my building near three o'clock I turned to her, putting my arm along the back of the seat so that my hand was almost on her shoulder. “So, Scully, any plans for tonight?” It was Tuesday rather than Friday but I saw no reason to put it off.

“Uh, yeah, I've got to do laundry and get my mail and pay bills, you know, all the daily minutiae that doesn't get done when you're unexpectedly out of town for over a week,” she said pointedly, cocking an eyebrow at me but not quite meeting my eyes. “And we've got work tomorrow morning; when I talked to him yesterday Skinner made a point of telling me that we were to be in the office bright and early.”

“Jeez, Scully, I just wanted to take you to dinner, not move in with you,” I joked, but realized a moment later that I had somehow said the absolute wrong thing. Her face slammed shut like a jail cell door, lips compressing to half their size. 

“I'd like to get home if you don't mind, Mulder,” she said tightly, holding out the keys to me and not meeting my eyes. 

Oh, boy. I knew that look. If nothing else I'd been hoping to kiss her goodbye, but now knew better than to try it—I'd be drawing back a stump. With a sigh I got out and unlocked the trunk, retrieved my bags, and left them on the sidewalk while I went around to the driver's side and handed her the keys back through the rolled-down window. “Scully, I didn't mean--” I began, but got no further. Without word or glance she drove off, making me jump back so that the rear tires didn't go over my feet. That was the last thing I needed; my right foot was still black and blue from her last temper tantrum.

Well, there wasn't much for it but to let her cool down. That could take anywhere from a day to a month but I didn't have the patience for very long. Knowing that she was ready to take the final step that we'd spent seven long years heading towards made me both nervous and extremely impatient. 

It was difficult but I didn't call her that night nor see her until we met in the office the next morning. She was stiff and formal, wearing one of her more severe brown pantsuits with no cleavage showing, clearly still annoyed with me although I was not quite sure exactly what I'd done. As usual I pretended that nothing was wrong, though I did note how she moved away from my hand when I went to put it in its usual place on her lower back as we left the office. This could take a while to wait out, I thought. But I didn’t have the patience for a long mad to cool down; we had more important things to be doing than sniping at each other.

I was careful not to say or do anything suggestive; I knew it would only make her more defensive. But as we were wrapping up for the day I looked over at where Scully was zipping her laptop into its bag and said with feigned casualness, “You up to that dinner tonight? I'm not going to forget about it, you know. Sorry if we hit a few bumps along the way but I'm still planning on taking you out as promised.”

“You are, are you?” she snapped, straightening to glare at me with hands on curvy hips across the few empty feet that separated us. “Well, Mulder, maybe I have other plans. If you feel that I--”

Okay, I'd heard enough. I wasn't really sure of what was going on with her but it was next to impossible to make any sense of her angry tirade when all I could see was those full, glossy red lips moving as her voice washed over me. Without even thinking about it I went around my desk, crossed the few feet between us, grabbed her by the upper arms and covered her mouth with mine roughly. This wasn't the deliberate, make-sure-she-wants-it kiss from my motel room in L.A.; this was a totally unplanned I'm-going-to-fuck-you-crosseyed-with-my-mouth kiss that left no room for interpretation. In my mind's eye I could see myself on my elbows over her, our writhing bodies bare and sweating, my cock plunging in and out of her as my tongue matched the rhythm in her mouth.

She froze for the first moment, then literally melted against me like her doppelganger had on the Queen Anne and I let go of her arms to wrap mine around her shoulders, cupping the back of her head over her soft, thick hair. Even as I sank into the heaven that was kissing her, feeling her small, soft yet firm body come full against mine as she wrapped her arms around my waist, I was aware that we were in the office with the door wide open. The last thing we needed was someone to walk in, especially Skinner or, God forbid, one of the bored bullpen agents who occasionally wandered past just to glance in at us like we were a zoo exhibit. Though that stayed in the back of my mind, this frenzied kiss made it much less important than it should have been.

She kissed me back with all the exquisite desire I could have ever hoped for, surpassing even our three previous passionate kisses. This was, whether or not she knew it, a promise of things to come; the silkiness of her tongue against mine sent an electrifying jolt through me even as I tightened my arm around her shoulders, crushing her breasts against my chest, and sank my fingers into that thick, rich hair at long last. Oh, God, even just kissing Scully was everything I'd dreamed of and more—but it could not end here. Now that I'd had a taste of nirvana I couldn't live without more.

After just a few moments I forced myself to push aside the red haze of desire that had swept over me and pulled myself back from her with an effort; it felt like my eyeballs were spinning in their sockets and only one part of my body had any blood in it—and it wasn't my brain. The hackneyed old saying “I've never felt anything like this before” was far too pale to do justice to the emotions roiling through me, most of all the deep ache of desire in the pit of my belly that made me want to sink into her and never come back out. I don't know how I managed to break the blazing kiss and lift my head, but my world narrowed down to those two wide cerulean pools below me as I did. “I think this has gone far enough,” I said, almost not recognizing my own husky, desire-roughened voice. “Tonight, Scully. Your place. Seven o'clock. I'll be there and we are not putting this off again.”

She just stared up at me with her mouth slightly open, lipstick smeared and a stunned look on her wide-eyed face. It was all I could do to let go of her—feeling cold and bereft as our bodies moved apart—and go to the coat rack by the door for my London Fog. I glanced back once before I went through the door to see her still standing where I'd left her, staring at me like I'd become the Alien Bounty Hunter or perhaps a Reticulan. “Seven o'clock, your place, be ready,” I reiterated, then made my feet get moving and headed out of the building.

One thing was for certain, I thought as I drove home. I would come face-to-face with one of two things when Scully's door opened tonight: her gun or her open arms. But for the life of me I could not guess which it would be.

***

To say I was nervous as I drove to Georgetown that evening was the understatement of the millennium. The more I thought about it the more I suspected I'd be starting down the barrel of Scully's SIG Sauer when that door opened, but on the other hand she had responded when I'd kissed her so roughly and abruptly in the office. If she'd responded any more we'd have been doing it on my desk, I thought with a snort of uneasy laughter. Still, she'd had an hour or so to cool down and anything could have happened since then.

Plus I hadn't said if I was going to bring dinner, which I normally did when we had an evening in—although we'd never planned one like this before!--or if I was going to take her out for the date we'd been dancing around the last week or so. To be on the safe side I had dressed in black Dockers, a navy blue turtleneck with a t-shirt beneath, and a pair of black dress shoes. This wouldn't do for the Capital Grille perhaps, but was fine for just about any other decent dining establishment in the city.

I felt myself unintentionally slowing as I neared Scully's door. All the way here I'd tried to reassure myself that she would be waiting for me calm and dressed for dinner, perhaps in a skirt and sweater or even nice slacks like she'd worn on the werewolf—shapeshifter—case in L.A. I stopped before her door and just stared at it for a moment, wondering if I had to confidence to knock or if I'd just turn tail and--

The door swung open and there was my diminutive partner, all fiery hair and narrowed eyes and determined shoulders. “Why are you just standing out here, Mulder? I saw you walk up to the building,” she said, stepping back and gesturing me in. To my surprise she was wearing what looked to be an old, faded pair of jeans with a ragged hole in one knee with a light blue, short-sleeved button-down sweater tucked into them—and was barefoot. That, more than anything, threw me. What in the world was she expecting tonight?

I stepped in and turned as she closed the door and faced me. “Before we do or say anything else, Mulder, I want to make one thing clear. If you ever touch me that way when we're in the office again I will continue what I started in the hallway outside your apartment two years ago—and this time nothing will call me back. Got it?”

At this point I figured silence was my ally and just nodded; it was clear that she had more to say.

“Now that we've got that out of the way...” She paused and her expression softened. “Just what did you have planned for tonight?”

I shrugged, not moving from where I was standing next to the big cabinet that was next to the door. Despite my earlier bravado I know damn well that this woman can be pushed only so far before she digs her heels in and decided not to find out if she'd met her limit with me today. “Dinner?” I said in a questioning tone. Even if I had other things in mind I was going to stick to my original promise. “I didn't make any reservations, though, I was half-afraid I'd be talking to the barrel of your gun rather than to your face.”

She arched one dark brow up at me. “The thought crossed my mind,” she said dryly. “But first I thought maybe I'd--”

To my utter and complete amazement, she launched herself at me. And I do mean launched—with one step and then a well-timed jump she was not only in my arms and holding onto my shoulders, but had her strong legs around my waist. Luckily I have fast enough reflexes that I caught her, staggering back against the door from the force of her leap. Her mouth descended on mine like a hot little volcano, tongue scraping across my front teeth as I grappled to hold onto her and take in the sudden, wholly unbelievable situation.

And that is why I've learned never to take Scully for granted; at the most unexpected times she does the most unexpected things that always keep me guessing. But it didn't take me long to recover and slide my hands under her ass—which caused her to groan into my mouth in a tone that weakened my knees—and adjust her against me, bringing the crotch of her jeans against mine. She had both hands in my hair, holding my head down to hers, and I was easily supporting her entire weight as I kissed her back with everything I had.

I have no clue how long it went on for, but eventually gasping for breath around each other's lips wasn't enough and I had to let her legs slide down, though I didn't let go of her. I wasn't surprised to see that my hands damn near spanned her tiny waist. “Jesus, Scully,” I panted. “You don't do things halfway, do you?”

“Think you'd know that about me by now,” she smiled up at me, a full-wattage all-teeth grin that showed her dimples and caused a jolt in my heart. God, I didn't see this sight anywhere near enough. “Figured what was good for the goose was good for the gander.”

“It was,” I assured her, then grabbed without luck as she slipped eel-like out of my arms. “Hey, where are you going?” My whole body was literally throbbing with desire for her and it was all I could do not to just tackle her to the ground and slam myself into her, clothes or no clothes.

“I'm going to change so we can go out to dinner,” she smiled over her shoulder as she crossed the living room away from me. “Isn't that what you said we were going to do?”

“I—yes, I said—uh, thought—weren't we, a moment ago—I mean—”

She burst out into the kind of laughter that I hadn't heard out of her in months. “Oh, God, Mulder, to see you speechless like that is priceless,” she chuckled. “Dinner first, then we'll see what comes after.”

She was going to kill me yet. “You know this may necessitate a quick trip through a McDonald's drive-through,” I called as she disappeared into the hallway that I knew led to her bedroom. 

“You do and you'll be eating alone,” she called back, muffled by the door but audible. “And trust me, you don't want that. Not tonight.”

I wandered over to perch on the edge of the couch, too keyed up to even turn on the TV. Scully had been unintentionally arousing me for years—at least I assumed unintentionally—but this was the first time she'd deliberately and openly come physically to me. I knew she'd seen me hard before and, to my relief, usually ignored it… but this was different. Twice today I'd had my fully hard cock pressed up against her and not only hadn't she shrank away or ignored it, she had clearly responded. Remembering the way she'd moaned into my mouth when I'd put my hands under her ass caused a jolt to run through me and I wondered if I'd be in this condition all evening. This was one reason I'd worn a fairly long pullover and didn't tuck it into my pants.

“Are you ready, or are you going to stare off into space all evening?”

I turned and gaped, shooting to my feet. There was no other word for it. It appeared that she had only changed and maybe touched up her makeup, but she looked like a totally different person both from the professional woman I worked with on a daily basis and the casual girl she'd been a moment before.

She was wearing a soft-looking light purple dress with a low-cut scooped neckline that showed enough cleavage even for me, long fitted sleeves, and a skirt that fell to just above her knees. It hugged her hourglass figure like it had been made for her and as my eyes continued down past her shapely legs I saw that she was wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals only these had, unlike her usual work shoes, a long thin heel rather than the wide, thick one I was used to. Fuck-me shoes indeed!

She was gazing at me expectantly and I knew that I had better say something or that cutting tongue of hers would wound me in ways I'd rather not contemplate. “You look fantastic,” I said, having just enough sense to realize that, in my state, simple was best. Her smile told me that for once I had apparently picked the right words and not pissed her off somehow. When she smiled like that I wanted to do nothing more than scoop her up against me and kiss her until neither of us could breathe again, but I did have a promise to keep and touched her nowhere else other than the small of her back as we left the building—and this time I noted with relief that she didn't move away from me.

And keep it I did, though I hadn't seen us ending up at Appleby's. I knew it was one of her favorite restaurants but I'd been thinking something a little more upscale and headed for downtown D.C. However, the minute she spotted the sign she insisted on it and there was no way I was going to argue with her tonight. Yeah, tonight I'd have done just about anything for her and if she didn't know it, I was doing my damnedest to prove it.

The only thing that baffled me a little was her attitude towards the kiss in the office. I could understand her annoyance at my jumping her like that there where anyone could have walked in on us, but otherwise she didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Could it be that she didn't mind when I got rather forceful with her? I'd always resisted that tack because knowing how independent she was I was afraid I'd be met with force in return—but I hadn't. 

I mulled over this revelation as we ate, outwardly being as charming and attentive as I could which was no chore when it came to Scully. It was clear that she enjoyed the attention and I even went so far as to hold her hand over the table while waiting for the appetizers, though I got no chance to touch her again during the meal. For us to touch in a non-professional way in public was kind of a big deal, at least to me.

It was probably the most enjoyable meal I've had since before Samantha was abducted, and definitely had the best view ever because Scully was in high spirits, laughing and joking, clear blue eyes sparkling and teeth flashing and not seeming to mind when I couldn't help checking out her cleavage—I suspected that she was wearing a Wonderbra or something similar—and she caught me ogling. This was a Scully I had not only never seen but also never imagined; I'd fantasized about her in my bed plenty of times, but never as my date like this. She was absolutely charming and so beautiful it almost hurt my eyes, not that I took them off her for a moment more than I had to.

When we left the restaurant I decided to test my theory on how she reacted to me being forceful rather than gentle. As we walked to the car I put my arm around her shoulders; not in the friendly-pal way I had done a few times before but curling my hand around the ball of her shoulder and gently tugging her close so her hip bumped against me. She responded by not only moving closer, but slipping her arm around my waist and leaning her head against my shoulder. At the car I swung her around in front of me and pressed her back against the passenger door with my body. I leaned down to kiss her deeply then worked my way across her cheek to her ear, where I sucked on the lobe and felt an answering jolt at her shiver, then began to kiss down her neck, licking between kisses. Her body writhed against me as I let my hands roam, trying not to be too obvious since we were in public but getting fired to new heights by her response. I reached down and grabbed her ass, grinding my erection against her taut belly, and she let out a breathy moan as she pressed herself even tighter to me. She did like it when I got a little rough!

“Mulder... take me home,” she rasped, her warm breath stirring my hair as her hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and caressed the bare skin of my back, causing me to shiver and not from cold. “Or we're going to make public spectacles of ourselves and get arrested for indecent exposure.”

I could only groan as I lipped my way back up to her mouth and indulged in another long, breathless kiss. “It's hard to let you go,” I finally breathed against her mouth. “I can't get enough of touching you. God, it's even better than I imagined.”

“Just think about where we'll be touching each other once we get into my bedroom.”

I froze, feeling my heart begin to hammer as I did. Dear God, I was finally about to take Scully to bed—was I up to it? 

She removed her hands from beneath my shirt and pulled me down into a hug. “We'll do just fine,” she reassured me, speaking softly into my ear, although I was certain that I hadn't said anything out loud. Was she perhaps having the same concerns? Somehow that calmed and fortified me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist to hug her in return, burying my face in her soft, musk-scented hair. 

I forced myself to step back, and when I looked down at her it was all I could do not to dive back into her mouth. The clearly aroused look she was giving me and red swollen lips beckoned but I forced the impulse back; if we didn't leave now we were going to end up in the back seat of my Taurus and to hell with who saw us.

“God, Mulder, I could almost come from the look on your face,” she murmured, bracing her hands on my chest and gently moving me back. “Let's go!”

I managed to release my breath and open the door for her; she had literally stopped me from breathing for a moment when she said that. I was so damn aroused that it was difficult to walk and if I'd been wearing jeans instead of slacks I probably would have killed myself trying it. As it was I had trouble sliding behind the wheel.

The short drive to her apartment was a blur, though I did reach over and take her hand at one point which kept me anchored to reality. If nothing else I had to get us back safely, which I did manage to do by some miracle more than any driving skill.

Once her apartment door closed behind us Scully kicked off her shoes, tossed her little evening purse on the table, turned on the dim lamp on the end table next to the couch and turned to face me. The desire in her eyes was unmistakable, but something else I couldn't quite put my finger on was there too. “Mulder...”

I was holding myself in check with an effort. Though no longer as wildly aroused as I had been in the restaurant parking lot, it was difficult to hold back and not just drag her over to the couch never mind all the way to the bedroom. Instead I answered quietly, gazing back at her while making no effort to hide what I was feeling. “Scully...?”

“Promise me one thing.”

“If I can.”

She nodded in understanding, still gazing up at me with that longing look on her face. “Promise me that we won't let this get in the way of our friendship. That we won't become the kind of lovers who get so caught up in being lovers that they can't be friends. That we'll always be friends first and foremost.”

“Oh, Scully.” I went to her then and enfolded her in my arms, holding her close in the way we had done so many times before this desire for each other had become too tempting to resist any longer. “You're my best friend and in all honesty, I'd give up the sex to keep that. But I think we can manage both.” I kissed the top of her head tenderly.

She leaned back and smiled close-mouthed up at me. “Would you really? Give up us having sex?”

“Not my first choice but yeah, if I thought it would come between us,” I said honestly. “Would you?”

Nodding, her smile fading, she moved one hand up to cup my cheek, fingertips brushing against my earlobe and causing shivers to chase down my back as she met my eyes. “But I agree with you—I don't think it will be necessary.”

Raising my eyebrows even as I rubbed my cheek against her palm I teased, “Are you really agreeing with me for a change, Scully?”

The smile reappeared and I was relieved that I hadn't stuck my size twelve in my mouth again. “We're not on a case, Mulder, but don't get used to it regardless.”

I couldn't resist an honest laugh, and she leaned against me once again. I cupped the side of her head and wrapped my other arm around her shoulders as she tucked herself beneath my chin, nestling against me, both of her arms around my waist holding me tight. I felt an awesome tenderness and deep love for this incredible woman who had joined her life to mine despite there being nothing but disadvantages for her in it. I knew I didn't deserve her but I couldn't let her go, either.

It was time to quit stalling and I'm sure she felt the shift even as I did. Just as I moved to reach for her shoulders to turn her towards the bedroom she stepped back and reached up with both hands to cradle my face, gazing up at me with barely-restrained naked passion in her eyes, and said, “Make love to me and fuck me breathless, Mulder. Do everything you've dreamed of with me and I'll do the same with you; I want it all and more.”

I swear my heart stopped dead in my chest for a good moment or two as her words sunk into my suddenly-whirling brain. I'm sure I must have looked like a fish out of water gasping for breath as I stared speechlessly down at her, but her deeply-aroused expression didn't change as she pulled my face down to hers. I was still trying to get my head around what she'd said when she kissed me with open mouth and questing tongue and that broke my stunned paralysis. Hadn't I thought just a short time before that I wanted to give her everything she deserved? Well, that included what she wanted and asked for; I could deny her nothing.

Knowing now what she liked, I didn't hesitate but wrapped my arms around her and pulled her roughly against me, then ran my hands down her back and sides feeling every curve of her as I had longed to do for so many years. I sucked her tongue into my mouth and gently bit down on it, then soothed it with mine; her body writhed and she moaned. I cupped her breasts from the side, all I was able to do with our bodies pressed so tightly together, then broke the kiss and rasped huskily, “Bedroom. Now.”

“Yeah,” she replied in a like tone, and I realized that she had both hands on my ass pulling me hard against her and it kicked up my arousal another notch when I had thought I couldn't get any hotter for her. Jesus, I liked it when she was rough, too!

We struggled our way across her living room tearing at each other's clothes and I managed to kick my shoes off, bumping into furniture but ignoring it. She got my turtleneck and t-shirt off and I managed to unzip her dress, which she shrugged off. It crumpled to the floor as we trampled over it, forgotten. We paused for a bare moment to lean back and stare at each other—she was wearing a dark purple satin push-up bra with matching panties that almost made me literally drool on those awesome tits which fit my hands just right—then we attacked each other again, her underclothes flying in all directions. As we reached her bedroom door and my back slammed into the wall beside it I ran one hand down her bare flank to her upper leg to discover that she was wearing thigh-highs, and leaned her back for a better look before I ripped them off of her. She took that opportunity to unsnap and unzip my slacks and they fell to my feet, kicked off as I slid my fingers between the elastic and the soft skin of her thigh.

It was then that she reached down and grabbed my cock and I froze with a long, low groan. It had been so long since someone other than myself had touched me that it almost made me loose control on the spot. “I've got to get inside you, now,” I growled at her, my hips jerking involuntarily as she stroked me up and down firmly through the cotton of my boxer-briefs, her other hand running through the hair in the center of my chest. “More later—I need you now.”

I left the thigh-highs where they were and maneuvered her though the doorway and around the end of the bed still groping at her. When I paused beside it she reached for my underwear and I held still, letting her peel them off of me. “God Almighty, Mulder,” she breathed as she leaned over to push them down past my knees. She let go of them and as they fell to my ankles she grasped me with both hands and brought me to her mouth.

My knees buckled and I almost fell as her warm lips surrounded me, taking the head in and licking around it. I heard a long, low moan that was pleasure personified and realized that it came from me as I braced my arms back on the bed, leaning backward and trying to keep my feet under me as she took in more of my straining cock. I was terrified that I would finish any moment yet I couldn't stop her, nor even close my eyes instead of gazing down at that thick red hair bobbing up and down over me. Dear God, this was my most cherished fantasy come true! Finally I found my voice and gasped, “Need—stop—too close—”

She got what I was trying to say and raised her head, gazing up at me with blazing cobalt eyes as I stared back at her slack-jawed, almost afraid to move. Without a word she ran her hands firmly up my body from upper thighs to my shoulders, and pulled me forward for another wild kiss as her warm, bare skin came full against mine.

I don't know how I didn't come at that moment; it was damned close. I was literally hanging on by a thread and I think she knew it, because she sank her hands into my hair as she kissed me, not moving or doing anything else. Finally I let go of the death grip I had on her bedspread and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, breaking the kiss and breathing, “I'm so close, Scully, we'd better wait a minute.”

“So am I,” she admitted, leaning down to press her lips to the hollow at the base of my throat, then licking delicately. “You touch me in the right place and I'm done for.”

“Really?” I cannot resist a challenge, and I think she knows that.

Ignoring my own arousal I moved her back a step or two and made a point of looking down her bare, slender body at the neatly trimmed patch of auburn curls at the junction of her thighs. Looking back up at her, I moved my right hand there as I said, “Then I guess I'll have to find just the right place.”

Her eyes widened and her legs moved apart as I slid my hand in between them, and a jolt raced through me as I touched her hot, damp labia for the first time and she let out a wordless murmur of approval. She wasn't kidding, I realized, she was so wet that she was almost dripping, lips swollen. I was in awe that I did this to her, but I paused only a moment to realize that. I held her eyes as I gently but firmly explored her with my fingertips, inserting one finger into her slick hot canal up to the second knuckle before gently removing it so I could continue to explore this part of her. I moved my other arm to curl around her shoulders and hold her against my side as I felt her legs buckle just like mine had. Her low, breathless moans went straight to my heart and when I moved up and found the soft round bump of her clit, she let out a long low cry, one arm curling around my waist.

“There?” I managed to utter as I gently rubbed around it with my fingers slick from her juices, not knowing yet how sensitive she was and not wanting to be too rough. We were still holding each other's eyes, her head thrown back against my arm, and to see what I was doing to her on her face was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. Her full red lips were open, swollen from our forceful kisses, her eyes wide and nearly unfocused but looking back at me. Her body was gyrating against mine and just the sight of her reacting to me like this was almost enough to push me over the edge—again.

“Harder—inside me,” she gasped almost wild-eyed. I pushed one, then two fingers up inside her and pumped them in and out, rubbing the heel of my hand against her clit. It was only moments before her eyes fell closed, she threw her head back even further and cried out my name in a low, husky voice, her entire body writhing in my arms. As I felt her inner muscles contract around me I removed my fingers and slid my hand all the way between her legs, cupping her and feeling her muscles jumping, holding her as she rode it out, watching her and feeling an answering throb in my loins as she all but collapsed against me. 

Her saying my name at the moment of orgasm was, without a doubt, the single most amazing thing that had ever happened to me; it was the type of detail I had often fantasized about but never really thought would come true.

Her soft breasts and hard nipples rubbed against my chest as she sagged against me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders then fell back on the bed and rolled us over so that I was on top of her. “God, I need to be inside you,” I rasped at her, up on my elbows and cupping her breasts with both hands, fingers gently toying with the hard nipples as I buried my face briefly between them, then raised my head. 

“What are you waiting for?” she gasped, her hips bucking beneath me as she flung her legs over my calves. 

“Damned if I know,” I gritted out, reaching between us to align myself.

Her small, strong hands pushed at my shoulders. “Lift up a little—let me do that,” she said breathlessly.

What the lady wants... I raised up with both arms straight and she got up on her elbows, then reached down with one hand to position me at her entrance. Without hesitation I began to push in; she was so soft yet tight, wet yet resisting me so I bridled my impatience and thrust back and forth firmly but shallowly, going just a little deeper into her every time. I watched her face as she looked down at our bodies joining as her hips rocked back against me; she stayed up on her elbows and I couldn't resist following her eyes. My swollen length was gradually disappearing below her auburn mound and the combined sensations of feeling myself being sheathed in her hot dampness, listening to the sounds we were uncaringly making, and watching our bodies moving together were just about enough to drive me over the edge. Again.

I felt my balls touch her body and resistance at the head and stopped for a moment, closing my eyes briefly and struggling not to loose control. Jesus, I was finally all the way inside Scully... fucking Scully... making love to Scully. I kept waiting to wake up alone on my couch, warm wet stickiness on my belly, and realize that this whole day had been nothing more than a dream.

“Mulder, are you all right?”

I opened my eyes and gazed down at her, hiding nothing of what I was feeling on my face. “God, yes. I'm just so damn close and I want to make it last for you...”

She laid back and wrapped her legs around my hips, reaching up to tug me down to lay on her. The feeling of her soft, taut belly against my hard one was indescribably erotic, the type of detail that’s forgotten when you haven’t been with another person in what seems like forever. “We can make love later—fuck me now,” she told me huskily, gazing up with clear and determined blue eyes. “Take me--do me like we've both dreamed of.”

Holy fucking shit.

“Oh, God, Scully,” I groaned helplessly, knowing I was lost. With no further hesitation I slid my arms beneath her shoulders and began to pump in and out of her, not daring to kiss her like I wanted to in case I lost control and inadvertently hurt her, instead burying my face in the soft, sweetly-scented darkness of her neck. I was afraid I was being too rough at first, but by the way she was writhing beneath me and moaning and crying out that was soon discarded. To my surprise I managed to last a little while, much longer than I would have thought those times that I was right on the edge.

I licked and sucked on her neck, working my way across and over to her shoulder then back to her neck. But as I reached the point of no return I had to see her; I lifted myself just a little onto my elbows so I could watch her face, raising one hand to brush strands of her rich auburn hair out of her eyes. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how crazy she made me, how beautiful she was but words were beyond me so I caught her eyes and held them, hoping that everything I was feeling showed there.

As I gazed down at her she mouthed, “I love you” up at me, though I didn't hear the actual words, and that sent me over the edge. I forced myself to hold her eyes so she could see what she did to me as the shudders tore through me and I gasped out her name as I emptied myself deep into her. Then I was unable to stop myself from collapsing on top of her as all the strength ran out of me, trying to keep my chest up enough so I didn't totally crush her but letting my head fall to her shoulder as we panted together.

Her arms tightened around my ribs briefly and then stroked up and down my sweaty back and I had to lift my head and kiss her, tangling my hands in the thick hair that spread out over the pillow. “I love you too,” I told her, rubbing my nose against hers. “It seems like I always have.”

“Did I...?”

“You did,” I assured her, smiling down at her. How to express to her what I was feeling right now? Then it hit me that this has almost exactly matched the fantasy I'd had when I'd kissed her in the office earlier today. “You also blew away every fantasy I've ever had about you—nothing I've ever thought of matched the incredible reality of you in my arms.”

Her eyes softened and she pulled me down for a long slow kiss, and although I had been softening inside her I felt renewed twitches and knew I wasn't done. “Same for me, Mulder,” she admitted, shifting her legs to wrap them around my thighs. It was then that I not only realized she was still wearing her thigh-highs, but that I still had my socks on. And I didn't care even if we did look like something from an eighties porn flick where everyone kept their shoes and/or socks on; knowing that she was still wearing her stockings was hot and served to further fan the flames of my returning arousal. “You make me feel things that I thought only existed in books and movies.”

“We make our own reality,” I told her, sifting my hands through the thick red hair spread over her pale yellow pillowcase. “And I don't want one that doesn't have you in it.”

She laughed, and the feeling of her squeezing me inside ramped up my burgeoning arousal another notch. “Good luck getting rid of me now, Mulder. If you thought you were stuck with me before, well, now you know you are. Jesus, I've never come like that before in my life, not even by myself!”

I gently moved my hips, letting her feel that I was hardening again. “Sorry I didn't last long enough to get you off again, but I hope you'll give me another chance,” I leered down at her. 

“God damn!” she exclaimed, bracing her hands against the flat planes of my chest as she wriggled beneath me. “Did I hit the gold mine here, or what?”

It was my turn to laugh. “I think we both did,” I said, lifting myself back up on my arms. I was almost fully hard again and while amazed at myself—I had never done this before!--I wasn't about to question it. And I wasn't even tired whereas I had always previously passed out almost immediately after sex; I felt eager and still horny for her and full of energy yet again. It was true, I thought as I began to pump slowly in and out of her, the partner does make all the difference. 

“Roll over, Mulder, it's best for me on top,” she said, gazing up at me with sultry eyes. 

My heart jumped and still I could refuse her nothing. Unfortunately, however, we didn't have room on her bed to roll so we had to disentangle with matching disappointed groans. But as she started to roll onto her side I stopped her, leaning back on my knees and grabbing her legs. I lifted one to my shoulder and leaned over her, tilting her pelvis up to me with the other leg parallel to the bed between my legs, and dove into her again with my fiercely hard cock as my arms came down on either side of her. She was bent nearly in half with one foot next to my face but she wasn't crying out in pain, I could tell. “Oh my—!” she cried as I slammed deeply into her, then pulled almost all the way out and did it again, and again. “Oh shit, Mulder, holy God, that's fucking incredible, don't stop!”

I had no plans on it but also no breath to tell her that. But I immediately saw that I only had glancing contact with her clit which probably wasn't enough to get her off after what she'd had me do last time, so I leaned all of my weight on one arm while the other hand went down to find and rub her hard little clit. That met with her approval, I found out immediately. Her voice trailed off into an unintelligible, breathy chant that ended up sounding like “uh uh uh” with some mangled words mixed in that might have been my name or God's again. Whatever, it was clear that she loved it and I doubled my efforts in every direction, determined and dying to get her off again especially while inside her; what a treat that would be for both of us.

The moment it hit her I both felt and saw it; her hands, which were clenched in the rumpled sheets and bedspread at arms'-length on either side of her body, drew in and dragged the covers to the point where I almost fell on her as they swept out from beneath the hand I was using to balance on. Luckily I managed to shift my hand so I could still hold myself up and didn't miss a stroke or beat, and my attention was drawn back to her as her body contracted strongly around my cock. It was like being in a soft-sided vise and I'd never felt anything like it before; it was exquisite, not quite pain and all pleasure. She let out a long low wail of sheer unadulterated pleasure, head thrown back, face contorted, eyes closed; I had never seen anything as stunningly glorious in my life. Every muscle in her slender body was taut, tendons showing on either side of her neck as she rode it out.

I'd thought I'd make it with her but apparently not; as she slowly relaxed I lowered her leg and laid gently on top of her again, not moving but still hard and aroused. Brushing the hair out of her face I lightly caressed her soft lips with mine, licking and capturing each one separately with mine but careful not to restrict her breathing as she was panting like she'd just run a marathon. Her chest was heaving, the feeling of her breasts brushing against me only arousing me more.

She reached up and tangled her arms around my shoulders, pulling my head down so our cheeks rested side by side. “Wow,” she breathed in my ear, making me shiver. “Let me amend my previous statement. Whatever position that was is best for me!”

“You ain't seen nothing yet, my friend,” I assured her, moving my hips very gently. “I'm nowhere near done.”

She groaned and tightened her arms around me. “Had I known you were like this years ago...”

As her voice trailed off I couldn't resist a chuckle. “Seven years of foreplay, Scully, can have this effect on a guy.”

She laughed, really laughed, and once again I got the unbelievable sensation of her body contracting around me as she did—exquisite. I bucked into her inadvertently, groaning softly into her ear, and she murmured, “Let me on top, Mulder, I want to drive for a while.”

We rearranged ourselves so that I was laying on my back with my head and shoulders propped up on a couple of pillows and she climbed aboard. Then my next-cherished fantasy came true as she impaled herself on me sitting up and I got to look at and touch her to my heart's content. She seemed just as fascinated with my body as I was with hers, running her hands up and down from my shoulders over my chest and abs and stomach to where we merged and back again while letting her legs do all the work. This was good for me, though, since it brought most of her well within the range of my hands and I explored her body thoroughly from shoulders to hips, wanting to familiarize myself with every part of her. And Jesus, did the way she was looking at and touching me feel good on top of everything else we were doing to each other!

It wasn't long before I realized I was getting close and told her so. “I want to watch you come again,” I said, gripping her hips in preparation to slam her down on me. “Tell me what you want—tell me what to do,” I groaned up at her.

“Just be yourself, Mulder, you're so hot,” she groaned, bracing her hands on my chest and leaning forward. “I'll do the rest.”

Instead of lifting herself up and down she began to rub back and forth on my public bone, tightening and loosening her inner muscles. I let out an involuntarily groan and gazed up at her wide-eyed, holding her loosely and letting her do what she wanted. “Holy shit! What is that you're doing?!”

“Keigels,” she said almost breathlessly, her eyes falling to half-mast but still gazing at me from beneath her thick dark lashes as her hips undulate on mine. “Oh, God, I'm almost there—come with me, Mulder!”

“I love you, Scully,” I cried as I let myself go, and bucked up into her even as she continued to squeeze herself around me strongly. “Love you, love you, love you,” I chanted mindlessly, watching her even as I shot everything I had up into her, the orgasm shuddering through me and making me feel like I was floating up off the bed with only her small slender body holding me down.

She had her hands on my chest, back bowed so far that her breasts were nearly in my face, head thrown back, and cried out wordlessly as she followed me, her inner muscles contracting strongly one final time before she collapsed on top of me. She rested her full weight on me and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, holding her close and rubbing the side of my face against her hair, reveling in the afterglow. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life,” I breathed into her ear. “And this is the most incredible, wonderful thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life.”

“Mmmmnn,” she hummed, then gently kissed the front of my throat. “Me too. I've never let go like that before, that much I can guarantee you. You inspire me.”

Now I yawned, a wide bone-cracking big old tired yawn. “I'm afraid I won't be with you much longer, Scully, I'm about to pass out,” I warned her, reaching down with one arm for the covers. She started to roll off but I held her in place, adding, “Don't move, I'd love to fall asleep with you on top of me.”

She stretched her legs back, moving them between mine and settling back down as I dragged the sheet and blanket up over us. “You know we can't stay like this all night.”

“I know. But it'll be wonderful to doze off like this after our first time—times,” I said, unable to help grinning. “I hope I can do that again sometime, get hard right away afterward. That was incredible.”

“You're telling me!” she smiled against my neck, moving one hand underneath her cheek. “I'm going to expect that every time from now on, you know.” Her tone was teasing, thank God.

I groaned, but was smiling as well. “I'll do my best, and you inspire me, but I'm not eighteen anymore,” I warned.

“No, you're so much better than a kid that age would be,” she signed with contentment, sounding sleepy. “Didn't you say something about dozing off?”

“I hate to and miss a moment of this,” I admitted, turning my head slightly and inhaling the soft scent of her thick hair. “But then the faster we sleep the faster we can do this again,” I said, wiggling my hips just a little beneath hers. My cock finally slipped out of her, both of us groaning, and then I chuckled. “Goodnight, my love, my friend,” I sighed into her ear. “See you in the morning.”

“The first of many,” she whispered and lifted her head to kiss me lightly but warmly on the lips before settling back down on me. She felt wonderful. “I love you, Mulder.”

“Love you too,” I murmured sleepily, tightening my arms around her. I remembered waking up with her kissing me last week and thinking that I was dreaming; the next time I wouldn't be. And it couldn't come soon enough for me, I thought as I dozed off with her warm body blanketing mine.

finis


End file.
